movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buu
Majin Buu is one of the main antagonists of the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai series, along with Vegeta, Frieza and Cell. ''Dragon Ball Z'' That is, until Van Zant shot Hercule. Buu was able to heal him but he was so angry that a lot of steam came out of his head (as it usually does when he's angry) but it contained the evil inside him, and took physical form: Evil Buu, a gray, skinny Buu. Evil Buu killed Van Zant and then fought Majin Buu after arguing with him over who is the real Buu. Evil Buu had the advantage, so Majin Buu attempted to turn him into chocolate, but Evil Buu blew the attack back at him with his breath, turning him into chocolate. Evil Buu ate Majin Buu and transformed into Super Buu. Super Buu brutally killed Smitty but didn't kill Hercule, as he did have a little of Majin Buu's influence inside him. Able to sense energy levels, he made his way to Kami's Lookout, where Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the others were. He wanted to face Goten and Trunks straight away, but Piccolo tried to stall him, telling him that he could amuse himself with the other people of Earth. Buu used a Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone left on Earth except for Tien, Chiaotzu, Hercule, Bee, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or Korin Tower. Piccolo eventually talked him into waiting an hour. He took Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Chi-Chi slapped Buu for killing Gohan (though he wasn't dead at that time) and he turned her into an egg and stomped on her. Eventually Buu got tired of waiting and destroyed the hourglass. Piccolo Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Buu. As a Super Saiyan, Gotenks sent exploding ghosts after Buu, blowing him to bits, which were then blasted into molecules by Gotenks and Piccolo, but he was still able to regenerate. When Gotenks pretended that he wasn't able to use any more Kamikaze Ghosts (when in reality he was waiting to surprise Buu with a Super Saiyan 3 transformation), Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the time chamber, trapping them all inside. However, Buu escaped using his voice. He turned Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Videl, Ox-King, and Master Roshi into chocolate and ate them (though Dende was saved by Mr. Popo). Shortly after, Gotenks escaped as a Super Saiyan 3 and fought Buu. Gotenks appeared to be winning, but eventually lost his Super Saiyan 3 power from being in this form so long, and soon the fusion wore off. However, Buu fell asleep while they were trying to find a way out of the situation. Then, Gohan returned from Supreme Kai's planet, powered up by Elder Kai. Gohan fought Buu and easily gained the advantage, so Buu selfdestructed. However, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo escaped the explosion. Buu survived his own selfdestruct and challenged Goten and Trunks to a rematch. When they fused into Gotenks, Buu absorbed him and Piccolo, and transformed. In his new form, Super Buu was much stronger and more intelligent than his previous form, and he fought Gohan again. This time Buu was winning, so Elder Kai gave Goku (who was dead at the time, and in the next dimension) his life and two Fusion Earrings so he could permanently fuse with Gohan. While this was happening, Tien attacked Buu, who retaliated by threatening to blow up the earth, but he was stopped when Goku arrived and split him in two. Buu knocked out Tien, and Goku threw the earring to Gohan, but Gohan was unable to catch it. While he looked for it, Goku fought Buu, who suddenly lost a third of his power when Gotenks's fusion wore off inside him. However, Buu absorbed Gohan and became even more powerful. Goku found Vegeta, whom King Yemma had sent back to Earth to fight Buu, and asked him to fuse with him using the earrings. Fighting off attacks from Buu, Vegeta refused until he learned that Buu ate Bulma. Goku and Vegeta became Vegito, who beat up Buu. Several times Buu tried unsuccessful attacks, including a huge energy ball, hiding himself in a cloud of steam, the same liquid form technique he used on Smitty, and turning him into candy, which didn't stop Vegito's ability to move and talk, forcing Buu to change him back. Several times during the battle, Vegito blew Buu to bits or destroyed many of his limbs, but always allowed him to regenerate, though he could easily have killed him. At one point in the battle, Buu used his voice to tear holes in the dimensions, but was stopped by Vegito. Eventually, Vegito was absorbed by Buu, though this was his plan, as he wanted to rescue the others who were trapped inside him. Inexplicably separating into Goku and Vegeta, they searched for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, and found them inside Buu's head, trapped unconscious inside cocoons that Buu calls "people pods". Goku and Vegeta tore them down from Buu's head, turning him back into the original Super Buu. Realizing what they were doing, he somehow got inside his own head and fought Goku and Vegeta. They were unable to finish him, but then Vegeta tore the original Majin Buu (who was not killed when he was eaten, but rather absorbed) down, causing Super Buu to transform. In the middle of this, Goku and Vegeta escaped through the holes in his head with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Then, Super Buu finished his transformation into Kid Buu, who, since he no longer had the original Buu and Dai Kaio inside him, looked identical to Majin Buu's original form when he was created by Bibidi. Kid Buu blew up the earth, with only Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, Dende, and Bee escaping the explosion, and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Tien, Korin, and Yajirobe were killed in the blast, but Majin Buu (who was on solid ground at the time of the explosion) was merely blown to bits, and came back together. After destroying many planets, he used Instant Transmission to get to Other World, where he entered Grand Kai's planet and fought the already-dead Krillin and Yamcha. He was about to destroy the planet when Goku and Vegeta raised their energy levels to draw him to Supreme Kai's planet, thus saving Krillin, Yamcha, and the other dead people there from being erased from existence. Using rock-paper-scissors, they determined Goku should fight Kid Buu. Goku appeared evenly matched with him, until he began to lose energy, as he is unused to Super Saiyan 3 while alive. While Goku tried to get back his energy, Vegeta fought Kid Buu as a distraction, despite knowing that if he were to die he would be erased from existence permanently. Just as Buu was about to kill Vegeta again, Hercule, believing that he was in a dream, started insulting Buu. Buu tried to attack him but got a headache, which was caused by the original Majin Buu to prevent him from killing Hercule. Kid Buu spit out Majin Buu and attacked Hercule, but Majin Buu attacked Kid Buu and the two Buus fought in a rematch. While this was happening, Goku was trying to get his energy back, but instead he lost it all, turning back to normal from his Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta then came up with a plan to destroy Kid Buu once and for all. He had Dende, Kibito Kai (Supreme Kai fused with Kibito), and Elder Kai go to the new Namek and use the Dragonballs to wish back Earth and everyone who died during the entire Buu arc (except for the evil ones), including Vegeta. Goku began gathering energy from Earth for a Spirit Bomb. However, only the other Z Fighters and their friends and family gave up energy, none of the other earthlings were willing to when Vegeta asked them. Vegeta began fighting Kid Buu, as Majin Buu was severely beaten. Goku asked the earthlings to give up energy. A few of them recognized him and gave up energy, but still most of the earthlings thought that Goku and Vegeta were a demon that wanted to steal their souls. It was at this moment that Hercule, enraged at the earthlings' refusal to help, asked them to give up energy, and they recognized their hero's voice and gave up energy, believing that it was he who was fighting Buu. However, Kid Buu saw the completed Spirit Bomb and stomped on Vegeta, keeping him near enough to prevent Goku from firing the Spirit Bomb and killing Vegeta as well. However, Majin Buu attacked him, and before being knocked away he told Hercule to take Vegeta away from the battle. With Vegeta safe, Goku threw the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu. However, Kid Buu was able to send the Spirit Bomb back at Goku due to Goku's energy having been depleted. After going through every possible option, most of which wouldn't work out, Vegeta told Dende to use the final wish of the Dragonballs to restore Goku's energy. When Goku found out that his energy had returned, he said he'd like for Kid Buu to return as a better person, and sent the Spirit Bomb back at him, completely destroying the evil demon. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil from the past Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Elastic Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Evil Families Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains who can fly Category:Speedster Category:Copycats Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Brutes Category:Old Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Fearmongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Clowns Category:Archenemy Category:Dragon Ball Villains